The Opaque Brotherhood
by Moonbaby698
Summary: In an AU where Sasuke lands a killing blow to Naruto at the Valley of the End the Kyuubi comes to Naruto in a effort to ensure both of their survival. Super/Dark Naruto. R/R Please. Pairings possible. Rated M for language and future chapters.


The Opaque Brotherhood

Summary: In an AU where Sasuke lands a killing blow to Naruto at the Valley of the End the Kyuubi comes to Naruto in a effort to ensure both of their survival. Super/Dark Naruto. R/R Please

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I simply own the idea of this stories plot line.

* * *

Chapter One:

In Bloom

Roaring water was the only sound that could be heard. If you had a keen sense of hearing thought you would hear another sound; a dripping sound. Not dripping of water from the crashing waterfall. Not even water dripping from the clothes of the two people inches apart. It was the sound of dripping blood and tears.

A teenager with black hair held a limp blonde male on his arm. Not by his arm, not by his collar; no, his arm was in the blonde's chest right where the heart is located, the obvious source of the blood. The tears came cascading down the blonde's face pouring out of bright blue eyes and over three whisker marks on each cheek before falling to the cold stone floor. The ebony haired man in front of him looked at him with a dark impassive look in his eyes.

He pushed the other off of his arm and let the body hit the floor. He turned and went to continue on his way before he was stopped by a whisper, "Why?" It was so quiet yet it was louder than any other sound.

He responded with a statement that broke what was left of the blonde's heart. "To obtain strength from the one man that can give it to me. My growth was stunted in Konoha, and you wanted to take me back where I couldn't grow. A true friend wouldn't do that." Continuing his walk he stopped and turned to look at the blonde. "You were simply a means for me to obtain a stronger power." A shuriken like shape was spinning around his pupils. He squatted down to look into the blonde's eyes. "I'll see you in the after life… Naruto." He stood up and turned to walk away.

"I'll kill you Sasuke. I'll survive through this and kill you. This is a promise…the one promise that I won't fail to fulfill." He coughed out blood before his eyes drifted shut.

"Che…idiot." With that Sasuke jumped up the valley wall and disappeared into the land of the Sound.

X----------------X

Blue eyes fluttered open to look at the walls of a sewer. He sat up even as his clothes were soaked in the dirty water. He stood up and started walking down the corridor he had become accustomed to during unconsciousness. The darkness slowly faded and was replaced by a dark red glow. He finally came up to a set of bars over one hundred feet high and seventy-five feet wide. A giant pair of red slitted eyes peered at him from behind the bars looking tired. Slowly a giant silhouette came into sight. Finally before him stood a giant fox with nine tails dragging along behind him. The fox laid down with its nose right up to the gate looking like a defeated dog.

"So what's the verdict fox? How long until both of our existences are finished?" The question rang through the chamber like a church bell.

A rough growling came from the creature in front of him. "To be honest kid; we probably only have thirty seconds in the real world, and only about eight and a half in here. My chakra is working overtime to try to save you but the only way you could survive is if you were a demon." Naruto walked to the cage and sat down with his back resting against the bars.

"We all know that would be impossible though don't we? There's no way that I could become a demon in the next thirty seconds." A sound like chuckling came from the fox. "I'm guessing this is the part where you prove me wrong huh?"

"Well there is a way. You simply have to absorb all of my power and voila." The creature told him casually.

"That's it? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. It's that simple. Albeit my consciousness will still be here just not any of the power. I'll just be the voice in the back of your head. You would just simply need to change the word on the paper from 'seal' to 'absorb'."

"Now what would be the pro's of doing this besides me living a life that people loathe and hate?"

"First you would become immortal like me. Second you will take my place as the new nine-tailed bijuu. Those are the only important ones for consideration now."

"Well I do wanna kill that fucker Sasuke. And watch Konoha burn for the shit it put me through. How does that sound for you?"

"Sounds good especially since I'll be able to see and feel what you do." Naruto walked up to the paper tag on the steel bar. "Just will it to say 'absorb' instead of 'seal' and the process will begin. We only have fifteen seconds in the real world." Naruto concentrated on the small tag in front of him and watched as the kanji started to swirl and blur together before taking a whole different appearance. As soon as it finished the change all the red chakra in the room shot towards Naruto. The Kyuubi's body disappeared into chakra that also went to Naruto. He disappeared from his mind as a deep chuckling sounded through his mind. "After thirteen years the world will know the power and might of the might Kyuubi. My name will ring throughout the land. And if I know the kid; they will know the power of others as well."

X----------------X

Slitted indigo eyes shot open as a red haze surrounded his body. A silent scream tore its way through his throat as teeth elongated into fangs. Whisker marks darkened, fingernails turned into claws, bones snapped and shifted; and finally red streaks and tips bled into blonde hair grown to the waist line in spikes. The red haze lifted him onto his feet before disappearing into his body. Standing at a new height of five-foot-ten-inches his clothes were in shreds and his headband did nothing to hold back his hair. He scoffed at that thought. His headband. He took it off before dropping it to the ground.

"Useless junk is all that is. I will never be part of a ninja village ever again." He turned to move in the direction Sasuke left to before a voice in his head stopped him.

**'Kid, don't go after him yet.'**

'And why shouldn't I? I need to finish my goal of killing him.'

**'You need to think of your other goal of taking Konoha down. You will need to put together a group that will help you. They will need to be your followers though and know you are their pack leader.'**

'Where should I start? I'll need powerful members. I have no use for weaklings as my followers.'

**'Head back to where you came from. The albino with the power to manipulate bone will be a good ally. I sense he is alone but his life force is running low fast. Hurry there and I will tell you how to heal him and create a loyal follower out of him.' **With a nod of his head Naruto blurred and disappeared just as a silver haired man broke the trees and saw an empty valley. A minute later Naruto appeared at a forest of bone spires. Leaning half way out of one spire was the body of one Kaguya Kimimaro. Extending his senses to the person he sensed a weak life force.

'So what do I do Kyuubi?' A series of hand seals appeared in his mind.

**'Use those to summon a tailed fox demon. You are the only nine tailed one in existence but many lower tailed demons exist. After you summon one have it fuse with the young Kaguya's body and the rest will happen.' **Naruto ran through the handseals in a blur before in a puff of smoke a fox appeared. It was the size of a wolf with midnight black fur and black pupils. The distinguishing feature was the six tails swishing through the air behind it.

**"What do you require of me master?" **A deep baritone voice rolled from its scarred muzzle.

"Kitsuie-san; I need you to fuse with this man's body as to prevent his demise and create a follower out of him." The fox in front of him bowed its head before turning into pitch black chakra that vanished into the young albino's body. Immediately changes started happening. The same physical features that happened to Naruto appeared on this man. The differences were that he did not develop whisker marks and his white hair now had black tips and fell to the middle of his back. Pitch black eyes accented by the red facial markings of the Kaguya opened slowly. As he pulled himself out of the bone spire and landed in front of Naruto; he looked upon the demon lord with confusion and an underlying emotion in his eyes. Naruto identified that look as gratefulness.

"Kitsuie-san explained everything to me master. I am grateful for the new life you have given me and will do whatever it is you request of me. My will is yours Naruto-sama." Kimimaro finished while bowing.

"I simply wish for you to help me accomplish my ambitions. And don't call me Naruto. That is the name of a past I wish to forget about. From now on my name shall be Henchou. And yours will be Chuukon." The newly deemed Henchou turned as his senses picked up movement in the distance. "Come my loyal follower. We must leave and set up a base of operations for our future exploits. Do try to keep up." With that said Henchou disappeared in a blur with his minion following in the same suit. The silver haired man appeared just missing them again. He looked in confusion as to the place where Kimimaro rested before. In truth Kimimaro did die there and rose as a new being.

When the two of them stopped their running they had arrived at a bridge with a plaque on a pedestal next to it. "The Great Naruto Bridge." Henchou snorted. "We need supplies from here Chuukon. We will need new clothing and cloaks to conceal us from hunter-nin that will be sent when they realize I'm not dead."

"Master, this could be our base. As them being primarily a trading country the only time ninja from other countries would appear is with a mission request. And we could offer our services to do those missions." Henchou stopped and thought it over.

"That's a great idea Chuukon. We should talk to the leader of this country than ad let him know our plans. Let us get some clothing first though." Henchou nodded and followed his master as they set off across the bridge. The sun had set a while ago and all the shops were closed up. They weren't ninja for nothing though. They finally located a clothing store and broke in through the back door. They moved quickly through the place and located the articles they wanted before changing in the dressing rooms.

Henchou stepped out first and stretched getting used to his new clothing. He wore a pair of black baggy shinobi pants, with many pockets for various equipment; the bottom of them were tucked into black steel-toed combat boots. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt that was tight against his torso and tucked into his pants. He finished his look with a black vest not unlike the Chuunin flak jackets. He waited for his partner and raised an eyebrow at his selection of clothing.

Chuukon's clothing on the lower half of his body consisted of the same articles that Henchou had selected. But on his upper body he wore a loose white fishnet shirt. Chuukon caught his master's questioning glance. "To many shirts get ruined with my bloodline." Was his simple response. Henchou nodded before signaling that they should leave. They travelled to the docks and found a warehouse that was seemingly abandoned. It was a two story building with various rooms that were off shoots of the main walkway. The entire building was around one hundred yards long and about fifty wide.

"Search the bottom floor and give me an all the information about it. I'll take the second floor." Chuukon nodded his head before walking into a room to their right. Henchou walked up a set of stairs to the upper level. There were three rooms that were very spacious and an office like room at the far end. Walking through and around all the clutter and debris he walked into the office. It was spacious enough for his ideals. The desk was still in decent condition and there were filling cabinets along one wall. The room was twenty-five feet by twenty. A broken glass window went along one whole wall and let him see the entire second floor. "Perfect."

"Henchou-sama. I'm done looking through the first floor." The white haired man told him. "There is a total of ten rooms, five on each side, that are big enough for someone to live in comfortably or two people to live in, but in that case it would be kind of cramped." Henchou nodded his head in approval.

"This building will be our new base. This room shall be where we keep all of our information on missions, potential targets, enemies and allies. We will also keep track of financial stuff here as well. There are three rooms up here that will be considered the master rooms. I'll take the one closest to this office, you feel free to take one of the others. You, I, and one other shall be the heads of the group I'm putting together, but regardless all will answer to me. My word will be law understand."

"Yes master." The albino bowed before selecting the room closest to his new masters. It is his life goal to protect his master after all. Henchou walked into his own room and sat down in a meditative position in the middle of the room. He appeared in a rock cavern that housed a red fox that was the size of a horse.

**"Well kid, looks like you got yourself a plan? Care to inform me?" **

"Yes, I will offer our services to missions at three-quarters the price that they send to Konoha. In return the other quarter that would be payment shall go into paying off me owning this building. I'm going to need two more buildings though so we will have to take missions from other villages and collect bounties as well. We will isolate this country from all others until it is completely under I practically rule this country. The leader will need to come to me before all decisions. That will take a while though; but I'm in no rush." The fox in front of him nodded it's head.

**"How big are you planning on making your little organization?"**

"I plan on making it quite large. It will only consist of strong members so not to many people. It will probably only number into the twenties or thirties. Hence why we will need more buildings."

**"Good good. Now as the previous nine-tailed demon lord I will need to instruct you in all your powers. Sit down and let us begin." **With that a long night of tutoring was imparted onto the young demon lord.

X----------------X

Henchou opened his eyes when he guessed it was around ten in the morning. He stood up and stretched before walking out of his room. He knocked on Chuukon's door and waited until the albino man opened it. "Let's go." With that simple phrase the two left the building and went to the center of town. The city center was very busy with merchants and civilians. There wasn't a single ninja keeping security. 'Oh yes, this will be easy.' Henchou walked up to a vendor that was selling fruits. "Excuse me sir, but where could I possibly find the leader of this city? We are new and looking to find housing."

"Ah, you are looking for the mayor. Tazuna-san's office can be found right over in that building." The man said pointing to a long building in the direct center. "Simply talk to the secretary at the front desk and she will help you out." Henchou bowed his head in thanks and signaled to Chuukon to follow him to the building. They walked into it and looked around. There was a secretary behind a desk in the center and many offices along the length of the building.

The secretary gave him a bubbly smile. "Hello there. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to Tazuna-san please." The secretary nodded her head before standing up.

"If you could please follow me; he just came in not to long ago." They followed her down the right side of the building before coming up to a plain looking door. The woman knocked on the door. "Excuse me sir, there are two gentleman here to see you."

"Send them in." Came a gruff response. Nodding her head to the two they entered after saying a quick thanks. The man behind the desk looked eerily familiar to Henchou. The hair, the face, and the way he was drinking a bottle of sake. All to familiar. The man noticed them and put his bottle down behind the desk. "Ah, welcome to my office. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tazuna. Builder extraordinaire and mayor of Wave." A shocked look passed over Henchou's face. So that's who it was; the man he guarded on his first C-class mission. Life sure was ironic. He quickly shook both of their hands before motioning them to sit. He looked them both over with his gaze settling on Henchou. A look of recognition flashed across his face. "Naruto?"

Henchou shook his head. "I'm glad you recognize me but I no longer go by that name. My name is now Henchou and I'm sorry but we came here to discuss business." The old man nodded his head.

"Business it is then. Now how may I help you two? You're a long way from Konoha to be doing business." He frowned at the scowl that crossed Henchou's face at the mention of Konoha.

"I am no longer part of that Village. And as to my business with you. I wish to offer the services of me and my accomplice to you."

"Oh, and how is it that you could help the village of wave that no other village can and especially with Konoha being so close?" Henchou smiled at that. This is where he put his plan into action.

"Me and my friend here; we are both the equivalent of an S-class ninja. So here's what we will do for you. The missions that you would send to different villages we will do them for fifty percent the price but if it's a mission for Konoha it will be seventy-five percent." Tazuna scratched his beard in contemplation.

"What else would we of Wave get out of this deal besides a discount on missions? Money isn't all to much of a problem with our fixed economy."

"Protection. You would get the protection of my organization at all times for a simple fee of 49,000 ryou a month." Tazuna looked at him as if to say go on. "Let's say you have something like Gatou happen to Wave again. Instead of sending a mission to Konoha and having to wait until they get here; you have your own personal police organization that will solve the matter in a span of a day. And instead of having to pay our charge for one mission to a different village you are indeed saving more money and time. And preventing another catastrophe like Gatou from happening."

"Well, I like what you have to present to me. Now what else would you require because I'm sure this isn't just about finances." Henchou nodded his head.

"There are a couple abandoned warehouses down by the docks. I would like to occupy them with my organization for free and I request that you don't alert Konoha to my presence here." With his presentation done Henchou waited for what Tazuna had to say.

"Now normally if a couple missing-nin came into my office asking for what you were asking for I would have turned them away without a moments notice." Henchou got a dark look in his eyes. He would take it if he needed to; this was just easier. "But since I know you from before and I know you are a trustworthy lad and will maintain your end of the deal. I think that we can arrange for that. I can give you a mission right now and while you are gone I can draw up the papers for what it is you requested at the docks. You will have to make your own contract for the protection aspect though." Henchou nodded his head.

"We can accept the mission right now." He told him with a tone of finality meaning they would do it.

"We don't have any great missions right now, but a group of merchants is going to Otafuku Gai to make a delivery of ordered goods. Now bandits and the occasional missing—nin may show up so that's why they need protection. You simply have to escort them there and back. It shouldn't last to much longer than a week." Tazuna said handing him a mission scroll with the information. "They will leave tomorrow. So prepare or do whatever it is you need to do. Meet them at the bridge by eight in the morning." Henchou and Chuukon bowed to him before leaving.

"Master, should we offer our services for so cheap?" Chuukon asked.

"Yes, we are simply trying to build up a trust with this city. After all, everyone here will answer to me eventually. My people need to trust me and our organization." Chuukon nodded in agreement.

"I understand now. Forgive me for questioning your decisions." Henchou waved his hand.

"It's no big deal. Questions make the world go round. Just don't let your questions change your loyalties and all is fine. Now let us prepare for our first mission." Nodding his head Chuukon followed him. They arrived back to the warehouse they took over and did various preparations. Chuukon tested his abilities at molding his bones and received training from Kitsuie about his techniques he inherited from the fox.

Henchou retreated to his room and sat down in his meditative position to begin another day of training from Kyuubi about his responsibilities and techniques as the new nine-tailed demon lord.

X----------------X

The next morning found Henchou and Chuukon waiting by the bridge for the group they were to escort. They wore their cloaks concealing their appearances. Slowly a group of around fifteen to twenty merchants with their various carts and animals for pulling their carts approached the two. One man, probably the lead merchant; walked up to the two and bowed slightly. "So I take it you two are the shinobi that will guard us on this trip?" When he received a nod from the shorter of the two he smiled. "Alright then, let's get started right away; the sooner we get there the faster we get paid." He let out a shrill whistle to the others and they started to move out when all of a sudden a cloud of smoke blanketed the area. The merchants shrunk back in fear thinking there was an attack, but relaxed when they saw forty men in cloaks appear.

Thirty of the cloaked men disappeared into the surrounding forest while the remaining ten henged into random people blending and mixing with the merchants. The shorter of the cloaked men stepped forward and removed his hood, "Now we can proceed on our way now that your safety is ensured." With that statement the group proceeded across the bridge and along the path leading to Otafuku Gai.

They traveled throughout the day stopping every four hours for a slight break. There was a group of bandits, but Henchou's clones in the forest took care of them before they could cause problems. When they stopped for the night that's when Henchou was alerted to the presence of more than bandits.

He made a silent gesture to Chuukon to follow him as they replaced themselves with Kage Bunshins and they silently stalked through the trees to the location of a battle going on. When they arrived they noticed a group of four white-masked individuals in armor battling a group of three clones spread throughout a twenty-five foot clearing. Henchou mentally dispatched the three causing the four to be blinded by smoke.

When the smoke cleared there was a man standing in the middle of the clearing that sent chills down each of the four ANBU's backs. He stood around five-ten in all black with blonde and crimson hair overshadowing his face. The four each drew their ninjato's while two settled into and offensive stance while the other two settled into a defensive. Their shoulders dropped a little when the man started chuckling. The chuckling then turned into full-blown laughter before the captain spoke up. "State your name and intentions." The laughter stopped when he looked into the eyeholes of the leaders hawk mask.

"My name is Henchou, and as for my intentions; well I guess that would be to kill you four." With that statement the clearing erupted into chaos.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm trying to go in a different direction than other stories. It may not be super original but I'm certainly trying. I know it's slow in the beginning but there will be more action soon. Most likely a small scene in the next chapter as the plot is still developing.

As for the name changes they represent their characters. Henchou translates into Anomaly. He is an anomaly in the sense that no one knows his true power and what changes he has actually gone through. Chuukon translates into Loyal Dead. As he was brought back from the brink of death and is loyal to Henchou now.

So please review this as it's my first attempt at a Naruto story. I would appreciate constructive criticism and suggestions instead of flames. Please and thank you.


End file.
